Field of the Invention
Embodiments described herein relate generally to high-speed data connectors.
Related Technology
Communication modules, such as electronic or optoelectronic transceivers or transponder modules, are increasingly used in electronic and optoelectronic communication. Conventional communication modules generally include host connectors for communicatively connecting the communication modules to host devices. Optoelectronic transceivers conventionally include the host connector in the form of an edge connector including an arrangement of exposed, conductive surfaces (or “pins”). The pins may be located on two opposite surfaces of the edge connector. Each of the pins of the edge connector may be positioned to form a conductive connection with a corresponding conductive element of the host device when the transceiver is connected to (or “plugged into”) the host device.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.